For Better or For Worse
by dreaminjenn
Summary: When Casey returns home for her best friend's wedding, she has to try her hardest to keep everything under control... It isn't the easiest thing to do when Derek Venturi is the grooms Best Man. **Dasey**
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE**: Remove everything you know about Life with Derek. I am trying something a little new with this fanfiction:) Let me know what you all think or if I should even continue with this. ? :)

**Chapter One**

Casey stood in front of three large mirrors, all pointed towards her, as she modeled a dress for her best friend, Emily. The Maroon silk hugged Casey's waist tightly before flawlessly flowing down her long legs. A small slit rose up, revealing her very toned dancing legs. Her friend was soon to be married, and Casey was the last bridesmaid to be fitted since she couldn't get away from her busy life in New York. She felt so guilty ever since she arrived at Canada.

"Em, this is beautiful." Casey grazed the side of the dress as she watched her best friend's eyes turn glossy white. She should have been there before this. Emily would have been there for her. Her stomach ached of guilt.

"You are beautiful, Case. Imagine your hair half up, with pretty flowers going across the top." Casey loved how happy Emily was. It was all thanks to Sam. "Now just wait until you see the dress." Both girls squealed as Emily ran back behind the curtains to try on her dress. The front door to the wedding shop had rang as a customer walked in.

"Tuxedo pickup please." Casey heard a male's voice echo over the shop. Besides the owner of the store, Emily and Casey were the only other ones there. She secretly peeked around the corner to try and catch a glimpse of the person talking. Across the clean, white shop, she saw a tall man. His back was faced towards her so all she could see is some tousled brown hair that shined a little red beyond the sunset. The guy was wearing sports clothing. He also looked sweaty as if he had just gone out for a run or something. She watched as he pulled out his phone, smiled and began tapping away. She couldn't really see him, but she could tell he was smiling by the way his ears had risen. Though she couldn't see his face, a guy with a body that fit must be nice to look at as well. She imagined blue eyes. No… Hazel eyes. Yeah, he must have beautiful hazel eyes, she thought.

She watched him as he gently slid his phone back into his pocket. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. Sweat drips fell against the sunlight, so her running theory must have been true. He wiped his hand on the side of his grey sports clothes. Why couldn't she just look away? The heels she was wearing slightly gave out under her foot and out of a reflex, she quickly grabbed a clothing rod to hold up her balance. The rod gave in and she ended up on the floor. Luckily the rack was empty.

Through the small crack between the mirrors, she saw as he turned his face slightly, catching a glimpse of her. Before she hid back in the changing rooms, she saw him making his way towards her. She panicked and ran behind a curtain. She quickly sat up on the bench in the small room and pulled her feet up to join her.

"Casey? Where did you go?" She heard Emily as she walked out of another nearby stall. "Oh, hey Derek. Sam isn't here is he?!"

"No, he is stuck at work late tonight. He was having me pickup his tux. Who was that girl? Is she okay? It sounded like she fell or something…" Their voices muffled as they walked away from Casey. Casey kicked off the heels as she silently told herself to relax. She was just so embarrassed for watching that- guy- Derek? Casey wasn't a creeper but something about him made her want to keep looking.

"No… Bridesmaid… Thank you…" Emily's voice became inaudible. She heard the shop bell ring again, indicating someone was either coming in or leaving.

"Case? Are you in here?" Casey quickly jumped up from the bench she was sitting on.

"Sorry Em, I just..." Casey was trying to come up with an excuse, but the site of her best friend stole her words.

"Oh-my Em! Casey's hands went straight up to grasp her mouth. Emily just smiled and twirled as the ruffled white dress spun a perfect circle around her. Emily and Casey both sat down on soft floral ottoman's as they reminisced this day with each other. They thought back to all their hopes and dreams from when they were kids. Never did they imagine it would be this beautiful.

"You should never take that dress off again." Casey joked.

"Trust me, I wish I didn't have to. It nearly killed me when I had to take it off the first time. Literally, I had two other bridesmaids and the shop owner pulling it off of me as I tried running away." Emily laughed.

"Ugh- I am so sorry I wasn't there." Casey felt bad. "I swear, I am your go-to lady when it comes to anything else with this wedding!" Casey and Emily both got up. The owner had warned the girls the shop was going to be closing soon and they just received their third warning look from the lady.

"Good! I actually have a small task for you, if you don't mind?" Emily asked. "Sams best man isn't a great dancer. And well, you have the experience as one. I was kind of hoping you would give him some lessons. I know you are no miracle worker, but the boy is hopelessly uncoordinated." Emily looked up as though she were recalling a horrible memory. She trembled at her thought.

"I am there for you Em!" Casey smiled. "Do you have his number? I can always text him and set up a time to rehearse some moves."

"I knew I could count on you!" The two girls replaced their beautiful dresses with their boring every day clothes. Emily gave Casey the number of Sam's best man before they parted ways for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Casey sat up on her bed. She bit her lip with anticipation as she thought about what she should say to this groomsman. His name was sloppily scribbled in Emily's messy cursive. Venturi. It must be a last name. Maybe he was the kind of guy who went by last names? Either way, Casey continued to think of what she should say to this mystery person as she held her phone intact.

Casey 8:00pm: Hey, Mr. Venturi. I got your number from my friend Emily. She mentioned you may be interested in a few dance lessons before the wedding coming up. I am available every morning this week at six am and every evening at nine pm. Let me know if you are interested and which days' work for you. -Casey

Casey dropped her phone on her bed. She smiled as she exited the room. She felt confident in her word choices to this mystery guy.

The rest of the evening, Casey had helped her mother craft. They spent some much-needed mother daughter time as they laughed over a glass of wine. Casey had just turned twenty-one, but wine with her Mom was a normal since she was nineteen.

"When can I drink wine?" Lizzy slammed her body down on the couch.

"Well, Liz, you are only seventeen, so… never?" Casey smiled. Lizzy shot her an evil snare.

"When you are mature enough to understand it is just to relax and wind down with, not to actually abuse it." Nora, their mother began saying. "And when you are at least eighteen." She added, knowing both her girls were more responsible than most girls their age. They all three laughed as they finished watching the rest of the chick flick, When Harry Met Sally, one of Casey's favorite films.

By the time Casey had looked at the clock, it was nearly two am. She didn't realize how much she had missed her family until the guilt set in, she was only there for a fourteen more days. Pain struck deep in her throat as she covered her Mom and sister with a blanket from the back of the couch. She grabbed the wine bottles and returned them to the kitchen before returning up to her room.

Upon returning to her bed, she realized she had a few text messages.

Mr. Venturi 9:30pm: Damn, what kind of Keener gets up that early? I have a hockey game that should be over by 9:30-10 tomorrow night. Can you meet then?

Casey's face reddened with frustration. What kind of jerk calls someone he has never met a 'keener'? And six am was seriously not even early. Here Casey was, going out of her way to HELP someone who just insults her? She began texting him back with fingers so aggressive, you would have thought they were tap dancing.

Casey 2:13 am: I am sorry I bothered you. I was under the understanding YOU needed MY help. It's okay… I will use my time more wisely as you seem to have better things to do. Good luck, Venturi.

Casey was here on short term business. She had family to spend time with and a wedding to help gather. If someone wasn't going to take her time seriously, then she just won't give it. She pulled off her clothes from the day and replaced them with her pink cotton pajamas. She neatly placed her dirty clothes in her hamper. She looked in the mirror at herself. She looked so much different than her high school days. She had the same facial looks, but her eyes showed more wisdom. She wasn't as naïve as she used to be either. She missed the old days but she was proud of where she was going in life. Never did she imagine herself dancing for a living. Plus living in New York City, man she really loved life there. She had friends she would go out with on the weekends. She has a roommate who is works at Bloomingdales- hello discounts! She has her Dad, who also has a busy schedule, but it is nice to have family near. She had life going pretty well.

But no matter how good it was in New York; she couldn't help but miss the quiet life she had back home in Canada. She wishes she could be closer for her best friend. She wishes she could have more home cooked meals with her mother and sister. Dinner in New York was either leftover takeout or fancy restaurant food – which she honestly couldn't care less about. She missed her life back at home. It took her all the way until that minute to realize it too.

Casey brushed her long brown locks before turning in for bed. Just as she got under the covers, she heard her phone beep.

Mr. Venturi 2:24 am: Woah! Relax. I wasn't trying to offend you or anything.

Casey rolled her eyes. Relax? Who does this guy think he is? That is just as rude as calling someone a Keener. She was going to ignore the message until another one popped up.

Mr. Venturi 2:25 am: If you want to dance with me that bad, I can make 6 am work. But only because you really want me to. ;)

Casey's heart fluttered as she couldn't believe the nerve of this guy.

Casey 2:26 am: How about you learn some respect? You have ONE chance Venturi. After that, I am out. I did my part to help out Em. Make sure you are on time. I don't have time to wait around for you.

Mr. Venturi 2:28 am: I gotta admit, I love the way you call me Venturi. ;) And you don't have to worry, I will be there on time, Princess.

Casey's head flew back so hard out of frustration. The nerve of this guy. She swore she would show him just how serious she is. Dancing is no joke. It is life. Her life. And what the hell was up with those smiley's? What if she had a boyfriend? What if he has a girlfriend? That was some pretty heavy flirting for someone you don't even know. What if she had been some older woman – or man for that matter. She already got a sense of what kind of guy this 'Venturi' was, and she didn't like it.

She didn't even know why it bothered her. Her frustration grew with the scenarios she made up in her head. This guy- who she has never even met- has gotten this much of a reaction out of her. She tried imagining what he looked like. All she could think of was some stupid Abercrombie and Fitch looking wannabe. And how wrong was it of her to stereotype like that? She hated judgement but that was exactly what that guy brought out of her.

Before she knew it, two thirty turned into three thirty, which turned into four and so on. She got no sleep.

She looked at her alarm clock at four fifty-nine and just as it was about to go off, she slammed her hand against it. She lifted her heavy head off her fluffy pillow. She thought about which songs to use for her dance session. A few came to mind. Her hair was going to have to make do. She sprayed some dry shampoo up into the roots, slathered her fingers from the roots to the ends and settled for the messy wavy look for the day. She threw on a pair of cute grey sweats and her white crop top shirt that she loved dancing in. Over the crop top, she wore a grey jacket. You know, just in case this guy was as weird as his text messages.

She turned the corner to the dance studio and parked in the back. She was just about to get the spare key she had hidden when a nearby jogger nearly ran into her. The guy stopped abruptly, hovering tall over Casey. She swore she let out a high-pitched squealing sound and flinched as the guy nearly scared the life out of her.

"What was that?" The guy tried clearing his ears as if she made him go deaf. She looked at him, breathlessly. He looked familiar to her. His brown mossy eyes were so captivating. As if she could just get swept away in them. She looked a little harder before realizing it was the guy from the wedding shop! The one she was totally – secretly – crushing on from behind the mirrors. She made a face before quickly making it disappear. This guy wasn't supposed to know she was totally creeping on him.

"Hey," He said, extending his hand out. "I'm Derek." He smiled. She smiled while taking his large hand within hers. He was warm, sweaty but also so dreamy. She wasn't the type to get all mushy over a dude, but he was a spitting image of her dream guy. And he was so tall. She melted at the sight of a tall guy.

"Hey Derek." Casey said. "I am Casey." She said.

"Actually, you can call me Venturi." He said. "You know I like that better." He winked before walking inside the door, leaving her outside with her mouth gaped wide open.

So that is Derek Venturi.


End file.
